ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arkanis
---- Canon Casting vs Cannon Casting - sure you can move / the page to the propper name - all I did was made a link from the Military page by putting [ [ and ] ] around what they already had - and then clicked on it to go to the new page to make a specific page for that research - so not need my permision to change it -- Jrooksjr 00:04, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ---- I see you are making re-directs on all of the individual units - the only problem is we were making individual pages like each of the researches - so we can put more specific information on each unit and ship for that mater together under their own page - the unit page gives a brief synopsis for the unid then click the unit and go the the more detailed page with what they can do their offensive / defensive abilities upgrades for that unit ( from the workshop ) and whatever new things from the 8 new buildings that are to be added to the game soon might bring for each unit -- Jrooksjr 01:11, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ---- How much info on units page ? - that I dont - I think any new information should be added to the units page -- all new info for each individual unit should be added to the individual unit's page - in my opinion - not dont get me wrong -- I am not the page designer - we might wanto to get Jammie or Rihl's input on if we need the individual unit's page or put the information on the Units page -- I am under the impression we should have individual units pages - but I could be wrong there and what you are doing might be right thing ( or they should be deleted ) and just remove the links from the units page to the individual units pages - for now I am continuing on the researches - saffer that way -- Jrooksjr 01:19, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ---- I am sending this message to ..Agathon.., Jammmie999, Bloodhound, Kramada, SkyeFeydark, Rihl, and Arkanis a situation came up ( not a bad one ) but 2 different (conflicting) ideas on the same idea - so I am asking how we should do the Units and Ships pages vs having individual pages for each unit and ship ?? -- as was pointed out we are creating redundant / duplicate information having a Units#Archer page and a Archer page. -- Do we put a little information for each unit on the Units and Ships pages and have more information on the Indivual units / ships pages ?? or put all the information on the Units / Ships pages ?? -- Jrooksjr 01:39, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Recommendation for Robin Patterson for Sysop I am recommending Robin Patterson for Sysop position - click this link to vote your Approve Oppose or Neutral Vote -- ( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 05:24, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Recommend / Vote for new staff Click here to see / recommend / vote. -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|''Morph'']] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 22:01, 22 June 2008 (UTC)